Hāmonī no ongaku
by Alessa-Sama
Summary: FULL SUMMARY IN CHAPTER 2!  Coming soon by the way  Better than it sounds in first chapter!  - ' HxY    NOT A COUPLE! JUST FRIENDS!  YxYY SxJ BxRB Anzu bashing!


Alessa: "Yeah yeah, I know. I should be working on either Secret Mutant Family or A New Light. But this idea is one of those that is like, you HAVE to write something of it or you'll forget it. Know what I mean?"

Hibiki: "So, I finally get to be in a story?" :D

Alessa: "Yes, yes you do. Along with Kanade, Ellen. (What is her real name! People call her Seiren, people call her Ellen, AH forget it! I'm calling her Ellen! DEAL WITH IT. T^T) Ako, and Hummy. Hummy is SO cute!" ^-^

Hummy: "Thank you very much ~ Nya!"

Yugi: _(Glomps Hummy) _"Oh my Ra! You're so cute! Such a cute little cat!"

Alessa+Hibiki+Kanade+Ellen+Ako+Meliea+Yami: _(Sweatdrops)_

Kanade: "Um, Yugi… could you please let go of Hummy? You're squishing her." ^-^'

Yugi: "Oh! I'm so sorry Hummy! Are you okay?"

Hummy: "I'm fine ~ Nya!"

Yugi: "Good."

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't frigging own Yu-Gi-Oh or Suite Pretty Cure. I only own the plot and some OCs in this story.

Meliea: "Wait a minute. I need to ask one question. What does Hāmonī no ongaku even mean?"

Alessa: "Oh! I almost forgot to mention that Hāmonī no ongaku means 'Music of Harmony'."

Yugi: "I like it."

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

Chapter 1 start!

~Chapter 1/Prologe Same Diff~

In a land hidden from the human world, there is a beautiful caste right in the middle of the village. (A/N: Okay, so right now I'm making up my own version of Major Land.) Around the kingdom were pure white clouds that looked and felt like silk. By the clouds that surrounded them was an almost keyboard like bridge, but the odd thing about it was that the keyboard was rainbow colored. The houses around the castle were the perfect size and shape to fit at least 10 people in it. Most of the houses were a very cute cream color, while the others were either a warm chocolate brown or a light strawberry red.

And the castle, oh the castle! It was the most breathtaking thing you've ever seen! It stood tall and mighty around the clouds, and if it was a skyscraper, it would be at least maybe 50 stories tall. It kinda looked like the castle from Cinderella (A/N:DON'T OWN! DUH!). But, it wasn't a pure white color, in the many shades of the sun it changed colors of the rainbow, shining with all its might. And swirling around it were lines of music, creating a peaceful melody everywhere they went. It would've been a perfect day, but sadly, now was not the time to be happy.

In the castle was a huge room that looked like the inside of an opera house, but a mildly dark cream color. On the left side of the room was a stage that shined like gold. A few down from the stage there were musical instruments like violins, or French horns, you name it. On the left side there were seats that went from the ground up to the ceiling. It looked like the seats could fit up to 5 or 10,000 people. In the middle of the room was a balcony that was halfway below the ceiling and halfway above the ground. On the balcony was a throne that shined a brilliant gold. (A/N: Hey, here's something special, you guys get to decide what the throne looks like! ;D) On the throne was a woman that looked like she was in maybe her late 20's. She had wavy, light blond hair that went all the way to the ground. On top of her head was what looked like a bouquet of red roses. She had gold eyes and a sweet smile, but she didn't have that smile on at the moment. (A/N: Yeah, you know what? I'm tried of explaining things so, go look her up on the internet. Now some of you are like 'But I don't know her name.' Well, her name's coming up!)

Then the doors to the room opened catching the lady's attention.

The one who opened the door was a obviously a guard by what he was wearing. "Lady Aphrodite, we have brought who have requested." The guard said bowing.

"Bring her in Oliver." The lady now known as Aphrodite said.

Oliver nodded and walked out the door. Seconds later, a tiny cat came into the room. The cat was pure white but had big pink colored ears (Dark pink and light pink to be exact). On her forehead was a dark pink heart that kinda split into another tiny one. Her eyes looked a music note, but they were a dark blue color. On her back was the same kind of heart as her forehead. She wore a pink collar with a gold heart attached to it. On her front paws were light pink hearts. "You called me Aphrodite ~Nya?" The cat said.

"Yes Hummy, I have. But it's not good news that I have." Aphrodite said sadness filled her voice.

"What do you mean ~Nya?" Hummy asked worried.

"Well, It seems that the notes of the Melody Of Happiness have all left." Aphrodite said.

What! How could have all left ~Nya?" Hummy exclaimed.

"Clam down Hummy, lucky for us we were able to track down the notes." She said.

"Where did they all go ~Nya?" Hummy asked.

"Domino City." Aphrodite said.

"Why would they go there ~Nya?" Hummy asked.

"We're not sure. But, we want you to go back to Kanon Town and gather up the Pretty Cure so you guys can explore Domino City and find the notes." Aphrodite said.

Hummy saluted (A/N: Hehe, I just had to make Hummy do something funny.) and said, "I won't fail you Aphrodite ~Nya!" Hummy promised.

"I'm sure you won't Hummy, now go. We don't have any time to waste." Aphrodite said.

"Right ~Nya!" Hummy said and then left the room. Then she gathered up the fairy tones and started flying across the keyboard bridge leaving Major Land.

~Kanon Town~

It was a bright and sunny day in Kanon Town. The birds singing in prefect pitch, flowers in bloom. And on this prefect day, 4 friends were walking to school. The first girl was Hibiki Hojo, a 15½-year-old student in the third year, class A of Private Aria Academy high (as in high school) with dark blue eyes. She had brown-orange hair that went down to her waist. On her right was Kanade Minamino , also a 15-year-old student in the third year of Private Aria Academy high, and she is Hibiki's childhood friend and classmate. Her eyes were a dark green color. She had dirty blond hair that went just below her shoulder blades. On Hibiki's left was a girl that was also in their class and 16 years-old. (A/N: Yeah, since it's a fafic, _I_ can decide what their ages are and what school they go to. DEAL WITH IT.) Her name was Ellen Kurokawa and she had dark purple hair, which also went below her shoulder blades. She had gold eyes like a cat. On Ellen's left was a 12-year-old girl. Her name was Ako Shirabe, she was in last year of junior high. She had short orange hair and square pink glasses with orangey-gold eyes behind them.

Hibiki stretched her arms high in the sky and yawned loudly. "Argh, why did spring break have to end so soon?" She complained. (A/N: Spring break for them is the last week of March. Just so you know.)

Kanade sighed. "Hibiki, you know that eventually spring break would have to end? Besides, we have a test in science today. Did you study for it?" Kanade asked.

Hibiki's eyes wided. "WHAT? WE HAVE A TEST TODAY? CRAP! I DIDN'T STUDY!" Hibiki shouted.

Kanade, Ellen, and Ako sweatdropped.

"I knew it, you didn't study for it." Ellen said.

Before Hibiki could make a come back, something furry attacked her face.

"It's so good to see you Hibiki ~Nya!" Hummy said but was muffled because she was in Hibiki's face.

This scared the living daylight out of Hibiki. I mean, who wouldn't? "GAHHH! Hummy! Get off my face!" Hibiki yelled while trying to pry Hummy off her face and having an epic fail of it. "Somebody get her off me!" She shouted.

Ellen sighed and walked up to Hibiki and Hummy, "I'm hurt Hummy. No hello hug for me?" Ellen said in mock hurt. Hummy snapped her head towards Ellen. Her smile brightened, "No, of course not Ellen ~Nya!" Hummy said jumped into Ellen's arms.

"It's good to see you Hummy but, why are you here?" Ako asked. (Kanade was busy trying to clam down Hibiki XD)

Hummy's smile instantly vanished. "Well, it seems that the notes of the Melody of Happiness have all left ~Nya." Hummy said with her ears dropping.

"What do you mean the notes have left? I mean, their notes so, they can't move right?" Kanade asked having Hibiki _finally_ claming down.

"We don't know how they left, but we know where they went ~Nya." Hummy said.

"Well don't keep us in suspense, where are they?" Ellen said.

"They're all in Domino City ~Nya." Hummy said.

"Domino City? Why would they go there?" Ako asked no one.

"Maybe, maybe just maybe there is a soul that is lonely and sad that is not supposed to sad there ~Nya."

Hummy said. Everyone stared at Hummy. That is, until Hibiki asked, "What do you mean by 'A soul that is lonely when it's not supposed to'?" She asked.

"Well, the notes can sense when there a usually happy soul is sad. But, they mainly only go to the ones who either have magic powers or have done something with magic in the past ~Nya." Hummy said.

"Oh I get it. They just want to help the soul find its happiness again." Ako said.

Hummy nodded. "Yup. That's right. But, we need to go to Domino City to keep an eye on them so they don't get into any trouble ~Nya." She said.

"Alright, let's go to Domino City!" Hibiki said and started strutting towards her home to pack.

"Wait! Guys, what about school?" Kanade asked.

"We don't have time for that, besides, we can always enroll at the high school to keep an eye on things. Or, for me, junior high." Ako said.

"Ako's right, we can always do that so we don't seem suspicious." Ellen said.

Kanade sighed. "Alright, let's go home and pack. About we meet at the airport in about, 1 hour?" Kanade suggested.

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways. (A/N: Argh! I'm impatient! So, TIME SKIP!)

~(¬■_■) 1 hour later~

1 hour later the girls (Plus Hummy) all met at the airport and purchased their tickets to get on the plane. 30 minutes later they got on the plane for Domino City, little did they know about the surprise waiting for them there. And it had something to do with a certain tri-colored haired boy with big amethyst eyes (A/N:HINT HINT).

~End Chapter 1~

Alessa: "Yep, so that's chapter one. Hope u enjoyed it!" :D

Yugi: _(Laughing at Hibiki) _"Oh my gosh that was so funny! You got glomped by a cat! Ha!" :D

Hibiki: _(Glares) _"Shut up." T^T

Yami: "Um, yeah. Anyways RxR!"

Alessa: "Yup! Please RxR for Hāmonī no ongaku!"


End file.
